TURMOIL IN WONDERLAND
by werebeast1982
Summary: alice returns to wonderland and continues to rub people the wrong way and meets the earl of spades (spoiler contains spanking of a teen if are uncomfortable please leave


BAD EXAMPLE

It is a hot, warm, summer day in Wonderland where the sky is white, the flowers are singing and the Chesher Cat is up to mischief as is his usual routine in wonderland as he watches commotion over at the queen's courtyard.

It is tea time in the courtyard where a few of the queen of Harts were painting one of the Queen's rose bushes when they heard footsteps. They turned around where they met Alice who had just got done with a tea party from The Hatter, who joined in their festivities

They are nearly finished as Alice just completed filling a white rose with red paint, when they are suddenly surrounded by more of The Queen of Harts' guards along with the queen herself as she approaches Alice

"LOOK It's a little outsider! What is your name?

"My name is Alice and who the hell are you? Alice says defiantly

The heavy set brunette would've scoffed at her, except she couldn't believe how she spoke to her. Instead, she scowled at her as she had done many times a peasant spoke out of line to her and would normally executed her. "I am the queen of Harts.

"I am giving you a taste of your own medicine, just because you are a queen does not give you the right to bully and murder every one and, by the way you are as much a queen then a catapillars rear end Alice says to the queen.

An Incredulous look came across the Queen's face as she scowled towards the little girl "I beg your pardon Young lady" Are that stupid to talk to your elders like that or have u always been a stupid, petulant child she yells at Alice. Alice got so aggravated that she turned her head sideways and slapped the queen across the face causing the guards to step back in disbelief

Alice had to put on a cheeky smile while defiantly staring at the queen's expression but could only reveled in the fact that she just brought the mighty queen of Hart's down a peg when the queen put her crown back on her head and was about to lose her temper like usual.

She grabs Alice by the arm shortly, after grabbing a spear from a Hart Card "Off with her head" when suddenly a spade whip disarmed the queen and much to her dismay when she turned around the Earl of Spades and his elite guard surrounded them.

What in Poker's name is going on hear 'demanded the Earl of spades

She attacked me and deserves execution "scowled the queen as she pointed to Alice

'Well she's a bully and thinks she can do what ever replied alice

'ENOUGH! Yelled to earl who noticed a few things and said nothing

He walks over to the sacred rose bush and rubs his clawed, hand on the petal to reveal paint. 'Who had the audacity to paint red and stares at the queen for letting hit happen and with one foul sweep of his weapon and killed a few of her elite guard.

He walks over to the queen and grabs her jaw and saw a hand print on her face before walking towards Alice. 'Did you strike the queen and did you vandalize the courtyard asked the stern Earl.

No sir she lies to the earl

Are you sure you did not strike the queen 'says the Earl who knows Alice is lying and is trying real hard not to give Alice the spanking of her life right there on the spot.

Yes sir Alice says finally fessing up to him but is cut off in the middle of her sentence 'Queen you are at fault for being overbearing but there will be no executions today now I will take Alice to the Palace of Clubs and deal with her properly but this issue is squashed he says as he takes Alice by the arm and leaves with Alice knowing what may happen.

They arrive in the towel of Palace of clubs, where the earl drags Alice into the room and puts her in a corner with hands above her head 'Now young lady you are going to get a good spanking for not only for vandalizing the royal garden and the Assault on the queen of harts but Lying which we can have here understood 'says the Earl of spades.

y-yes sir says alice who is afraid due to never have gotten a spanking in her life when she hears the earl drag a chair across the room and orders Alice to approach.

She approaches him ' I'm sorry milord I know I lashed out at the queen, helped the guards to desecrate the garden and for lying but I'm too old for a spanking pleads Alice.

'Not in Wonderland my dear and you are not being spanked for the garden contraire I think red is a better color then white, and the queen deserved whatever she got however, lying is the worst sin that can be done and I will be using the cane as well as he puts his hand on the small of her back and puts her over his knee.

He adjusted her so he'd have proper aim, grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it to the small of her back exposing a pair of white cotton panties and tugged them down exposing her bare bottom resting his hand on the small of her back.

Wanting to save her further embarrassment. He didn't give her a lecture as he knew she did wrong. Instead his hand immediately rained down hard and fast on her unprotected backside, smacking every inch at least three times. He wanted this to be a spanking to be remembered the next time she decides to break a law in Wonderland and wished for her to remember this the few days the next time she decides to sit down.

Alice gasped in surprise. She Hadn't realized how thorough a spanker a card ruler was. She tried to be more stoic abot it after gasping, keeping quiet as best she could as more spanks fell- she was 14 after all! Of course her bravado diddn't last very long, and Alice was soon gasping and yelping as her bottom began to sting.

His hand moved to the backs of her thighs, thoroughly smacking the tender skin until it was a similar shade of pink to the rest of her bottom. Pausing a moment, he rested his hand on on cheek, noting the warmth that radiated off her reddened skink. 'If you would have been proper Miss Alice, I would;ve stopped there, " He told her quietly hoping she realized how much easier it could've been for her if she would've behaved herself.

I'm sorry, "Alice stated, even though she knew it wouldn't make it better. Tears were already slipping silently down her face, and she gripped his leg tighter. She squirmed slightly, and sniffled. "P-please can we get it over with?" So far her embarrassment was still outweighing the pain in her bum.

He picked her up and bend her over the table ,where he picked up a cane but first removed her dress completely, so the clothing could not interfere with the caning she was about to receive for her behavior as he swished it in the air.

All right Alice." He held the cane firmly in his right hand, he took a deep breath and SMACK! Came the cane, leaving an angry red stripe where it had just landed. The Earl of spadedes didn't give the teen time to think, though, landing the strokes in the same speed he'd used with his hand. He landed that dreaded cane all over her already reddened bottom, paying particularly attention to her sit spots. The fleshy areas where her bottom met her thighs.

Alice howled as the cane smacked her sore and tender cheeks. "Owwww! Owww! OUCH!" After half a dozen strokes, she started to cry. "I'm Sorrrry! Oww oww Stopppp!" Her grip tightened on his leg as her crying grew harder and her bottom burned louder.

He paused, his left arm still holding her tightly. "Are you ever going to break the law again young lady?"

She shook her head no very vigorously. "I won't I p-promise!" Alice assured him through her tears "I'm Sorry!"

"Good. Because if you do, you can expect to be over my knee having your bottom caned and spanked again." He raised the cane and landing with a resounding THWACK! Once on each cheek before tossing it aside.

He helps her get dressed before, he pulls her to his arm and welcomes her to wonderland with hopes that she behave herself and stay well away from the queen of harts before sending her off to the palace of the White Queen on a carriage

The End.


End file.
